militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1989 Norwegian Armed Forces Order of Battle
In 1989 Norway had a population of 4.2 million, 168,000 males of 18-22 and 330,000 million males 23-32. The Norwegian GDP was 89.45 billion, and the defense budget was 2.97 billion. The armed forces contained: * Royal Norwegian Army ** 19,000 Active ** 146,000 Reserve * Royal Norwegian Navy ** 5,300 Active ** 26,000 Reserve * Royal Norwegian Air Force ** 9,100 Active ** 28,000 Reserve * Norwegian Home Guard ** 85,000 Reserve (includes Naval and Air Home Guards) Armed Forces Overview Army Changes After the 1974 reforms the Norwegian Army was to be re-organized so all 12 of their brigades were become a "Brigade 90 Standard" which would gain more modern air-defense artillery, more artillery, and new and more anti-tank and mortars. The brigades would have all infantry units motorized. While Brigade Sör-Norge, 12th Brigade, and Brigade Nord would become a "Brigade 90 PF". The new brigade 90 PF would have one of their motorized battalions converted to armoured infantry which would have a tank company, and three mechanized rifle companies. The forces one part of the separate Vestlandet units would be re-organized into the new Brigade Vest, or "Brigade West". In 1969 the, (in English), "Armed Forces Committee" was created to check the armed forces every few years. The committee's first major review was from 1974-1975. As stated in the 1974 reforms the army was "it is proposed to armour and mechanize the army departments". "This means the army will get larger amounts of off-road vehicles". With the material changes, the army mechanized and armoured their former units, and in addition added many new off-road and mountain vehicles. The army was building a new training field also. Navy Changes The navy wasn't exempt and had a few but major changes. The Navy created two new naval branches including: Rocket Weapons Branch (SAM Missiles) and the Self-Propelled Weapon Systems Branch (Coastal Artillery Group). The Coastal Artillery expanded and gained a few more stationary guns in northern and central Norway and many new training areas. The coastal artillery also was in need for new training areas to train their rockets which was to be expanded. The navy also expanded their exercises with NATO. Air Force Changes The air force gained many new F-16s for their new Air Defense, Bomber and Sea Patrol roles. The air force like the navy and army needed more training space and was trying to build some more air bases for training. Norway was to gain many new HAWK systems and NASAMS for their short air-defense missiles. The air force also was becoming more interested in the new RBS 70 and was looking to expand and use them for medium and short air defense. Home Guard Changes Overall the Norwegian Home Guard didn't have many changes, but tried to expand upon the easier use of heavy and special weapons in the northern and central remote areas. Norwegian Army Defence Command North-Norway (Nord-Norge) "Forsvarksommando - Nord-Norge" or "Defense Command - North Norway" was the Norwegian army command based in the regions of Trøndelag and Nord Norge (Finnmark, Troms, and Nordland). The command contained only one district command of Nord Norge consisting of the regular mechanized brigade Brigade Nord, and the Reserve brigades of 14. Brigade and 15. Brigade. The Command also controlled the home defense districts of Sör-Hålogaland (District 14), Nord-Hålogaland (District 15), Tröms (District 16) and Finnmark (District 17). All of the home defense districts could be mobilized into a small infantry brigade deployable within about three days. District Command Nord-Norge If a war was started, the northern Norway district command would form the 6th Division upon mobilization. In the event of war NATO would provide Norway reinforcements consisting of: 3rd Marine Commando Brigade (UK), and the 2nd Marine Expeditionary Brigade (US) along with the multi-national Allied Mobile Force. [[Brigade Nord|'Brigade North (Brigade Nord)']] If mobilized the north brigade would have been deployed to Finnmark and remained on "border containment". The brigade was one of the three brigades in Norway to have a full regular army structure. * Headquarters - Bardufoss *Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron at Øverbygd *1st Armoured Infantry Battalion - Armoured at Setermoen *2nd Infantry Battalion - Motorized Battalion at Øverbygd *3rd Infantry Battalion - Motorized Battalion at Harstad *Field Artillery Battalion - Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion at Setermoen *Mechanized Anti-Tank Squadron at Setermoen *Mechanized Anti-Aircraft Company at Heggelia * Engineer Company at Øverbygd 14th Brigade (14. Brigade) (Reserve) *''Headquarters - Mosjøen'' *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Sør-Hålogaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.14 - Motorized Battalion'' *''2nd Battalion, Sør-Hålogaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.14 - Motorized Battalion'' *''3rd Battalion, Sør-Hålogaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.14 - Motorized Battalion'' *''Self-Propelled Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-Tank Squadron'' *''Anti-Aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' 15th Brigade (15. Brigade) (Reserve) *''Headquarters - North Hammerfest'' *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Troms og Nord-Hålogaland Infanteri Regiment No.16 - Motorized Battalion'' *''2nd Battalion, Troms og Nord-Hålogaland Infanteri Regiment No.16 - Motorized Battalion'' *''3rd Battalion, Troms og Nord-Hålogaland Infanteri Regiment No.16 - Motorized Battalion'' *''Self-Propelled Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-Tank Squadron'' *''Anti-Aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' Sör-Hålogaland Land Defense District 14 Nord-Hålogaland Land Defense District 15 Tröms Land Defense 16 'Finnmark Land Defense 17 * Alta Defense Area * Porsanger Defense Area * Ostre Finnmark Defense Area Defense Command South-Norway (Sör-Norge) The Southern Defense Command had control over the provinces of Trøndelag, Western Norway, Eastern Norway, and Southern Norway. In addition the command had control of the capital region of Oslo. District Command Sörlandet The Sorlandet district command was headquartered in Oslo and controlled units based in the Sorlandet district. 7th Brigade (7. Brigade) (Reserve) *''Headquarters - Kristiansand'' *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Adger Infanteri Regiment Nr.7'' *''2nd Battalion, Adger Infanteri Regiment Nr.7'' *''3rd Battalion, Adger Infanteri Regiment Nr.7'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Antiaircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' 8th Brigade (8. Brigade) (Reserve) *''Headquarters - Stavanger'' *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Rogaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.8'' *''2nd Battalion, Rogaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.8'' *''3rd Battalion, Rogaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.8'' *''Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' District Command Östlandet * Headquarters - Hamar 1st Brigade (1. Brigade) (Reserve) * Headquarters - Fredrikstad *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Østfold Infanteri Regiment Nr.1'' *''2nd Battalion, Østfold Infanteri Regiment Nr.1'' *''3rd Battalion, Østfold Infanteri Regiment Nr.1'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' 3rd Brigade (3. Brigade) (Reserve) * Headquarters - Heistadmoen *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Telemark Infanteri Regiment Nr.3'' *''2nd Battalion, Telemark Infanteri Regiment Nr.3'' *''3rd Battalion, Telemark Infanteri Regiment Nr.3'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' 5th Brigade (5. Brigade) (Reserve) * Headquarters - Terningmoen *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Østopland Infanteri Regiment Nr.5'' *''2nd Battalion, Østopland Infanteri Regiment Nr.5'' *''3rd Battalion, Østopland Infanteri Regiment Nr.5'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' 6th Brigade (6. Brigade) (Reserve) * Headquarters - Hønefoss *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Vestopland Infanteri Regiment Nr.6'' *''2nd Battalion, Vestopland Infanteri Regiment Nr.6'' *''3rd Battalion, Vestopland Infanteri Regiment Nr.6'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' Brigaden i Sør-Norge (4. Brigade) * Headquarters - Onsrud * Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron *Armoured Battalion * 1st Battalion, Jegerkorpset-Akershus Infanteri Regiment Nr.4 * 2nd Battalion, Jegerkorpset-Akershus Infanteri Regiment Nr.4 * Self-Propelled Field Artillery Battalion * Mechanized Anti-aircraft Company *Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron *Engineer Company District Command Vestlandet Brigaden på Vestlandet (V. Brigade) (Reserve) * Headquarters - Vestlandet *''Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron'' *''1st Battalion, Hordaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.9'' *''2nd Battalion, Hordaland Infanteri Regiment Nr.9'' *''1st Battalion, Fjordane Infanteri Regiment Nr.10'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' District Command Trondelag Brigade 12 (Reserve) * Headquarters - Trondheim * Mechanized Reconnaissance Squadron *Armoured Battalion * 1st Battalion, Møre Infanteri Regiment Nr.11 * 1st Battalion, Sør-Trøndelag Infanteri Regiment Nr.12 * 2nd Battalion, Sør-Trøndelag Infanteri Regiment Nr.12 * Field Artillery Battalion *Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron *Anti-aircraft Company * Engineer Company Brigade 13 (Reserve) * Headquarters - Steinkjer *''1st Battalion, Nord-Trøndelag Infanteri Regiment Nr.13'' *''2nd Battalion, Nord-Trøndelag Infanteri Regiment Nr.13'' *''3rd Battalion, Nord-Trøndelag Infanteri Regiment Nr.13'' *''Light Field Artillery Battalion'' *''Mechanized Anti-tank Squadron'' *''Anti-aircraft Company'' *''Engineer Company'' Royal Norwegian Navy n 1989 the Royal Norwegian Navy had the following ships and submarines in service. While these units were all based in Southern Norway, in wartime the submarines and frigates might have been dispatched to the various NATO commands defending the North Sea and the Baltic Approaches, while some of the patrol boats would have been sent to reinforce NAVNON in Northern Norway. Frigates and Corvettes * HNoMS Oslo (F300) * HNoMS Bergen (F301) * HNoMS Trondheim (F302) * HNoMS Stavanger (F303) * HNoMS Narvik (F304) * HNoMS Sleipner (F310) * HNoMS Æger (F311) Patrol Boats * HNoMS Snøgg (P980) * HNoMS Rapp (P981) * HNoMS Snar (P982) * HNoMS Rask (P983) * HNoMS Kvikk (P984) * HNoMS Kjapp (P985) * HNoMS Storm (P960) * HNoMS Blink (P961) * HNoMS Glimt (P962) * HNoMS Skjold (P963) * HNoMS Trygg (P964) * HNoMS Kjekk (P965) * HNoMS Djerv (P966) * HNoMS Skudd (P967) * HNoMS Arg (P968) * HNoMS Steil (P969) * HNoMS Brann (P970) * HNoMS Tross (P971) * HNoMS Hvass (P972) * HNoMS Traust (P973) * HNoMS Brott (P974) * HNoMS Odd (P975) * HNoMS Pil (P976) * HNoMS Brask (P977) * HNoMS Rokk (P978) * HNoMS Gnist (P979) * HNoMS Hauk (P986) * HNoMS Ørn (P987) * HNoMS Terne (P988) *HNoMS Tjeld (P989) * HNoMS Skarv (P990) * HNoMS Teist (P991) * HNoMS Jo (P992) * HNoMS Lom (P993) * HNoMS Stegg (P994) * HNoMS Falk (P995) * HNoMS Ravn (P996) * HNoMS Gribb (P997) * HNoMS Geir (P998) * HNoMS Erle (P999) Mine-vessels * HNoMS Borgen (N51) * HNoMS Vidar (N52) * HNoMS Vale (N53) * HNoMS Tana (M313) * HNoMS Alta (M314) * HNoMS Tista (M331) * HNoMS Kvina (M332) * HNoMS Utla (M334) Amphibious Landing Vehicles and ships * HNoMS Kvalsund (L4500) * HNoMS Raftsund (L4501) * HNoMS Reinøysund (L4502) * HNoMS Sørøysund (L4503) * HNoMS Maursund (L4504) * HNoMS Rotsund (L4505) * HNoMS Borgsund (L4506) Other Ships * HNoMS Horten (A530) * FS Marjata 2 * HNoMS Christian Radich * HNoMS Sørlandet * HNoMS Vigra (P359) * HNoMS Hessa (P358) 1st Submarine Flotilla All submarines of the navy were under command of the 1st Submarine Flotilla and homeported in Haakonsvern. In 1989 the navy began to replace some of its ''Kobben'' class submarines with the more modern ''Ula'' class. The Kobben staying in service were extensively modernized. At the time of 1989 the Kobben-class submarines were starting to be serviced out and the newer Ula-class submarines were being built to replace them. * HNoMS Utsira (S301) * HNoMS Utstein (S302) * HNoMS Sklinna (S305) * HNoMS Skolpen (S306) ''- (Was moving to be part of the naval reserve)'' * HNoMS Stord (S308) - (Naval Reserve) * HNoMS Svenner (S309) * HNoMS Kaura (S315) * HNoMS Kinn (S316) * HNoMS Kya (S317) ''- (Was being given to the Kingdom of Denmark)'' * HNoMS Kobben (S318) * HNoMS Kunna (S319) * HNoMS Ula (S300) Sea Home Guard In times of war the Royal Norwegian Navy would have been reinforced by the Sea Home Guard, which crewed older vessels taken out of service by the navy: Torpedo Boats * HNoMS Sel (P343) * HNoMS Hval (P348) * HNoMS Laks (P349) * HNoMS Knurr (P357) * HNoMS Skrei (P380) * HNoMS Hai (P381) * HNoMS Lyr (P387) * HNoMS Delfin (P388) Minesweepers * HNoMS Sira (M312) * HNoMS Vosso (M316) * HNoMS Glomma (M317) Norwegian Coast Guard Additionally the Royal Norwegian Navy would have been reinforced in wartime with three offshore patrol vessels of the Coast Guard: * KV Nordkapp (W320) * KV Senja (W321) * KV Andenes (W322) Northern Norway Naval Forces In peacetime northern Norway command didn't have naval units other than the 22nd Fast Attack Craft Squadron stationed at Tromsø. The 22nd squadron was actually composed of ships coming from the south, which were rotated periodically. Royal Norwegian Air Force North Norway Air Force Command The North Norway Air Force command was commanded by a Major General and controlled the units based in Northern Norway. * No. 330 Squadron RNoAF - (Helicopters) at Ørland Main Air Station * No. 331 Squadron RNoAF - (Air Defense) at Bodø Main Air Station * No. 333 Squadron RNoAF - (Naval Patrol) at Andøya Main Air Station * No. 334 Squadron RNoAF - (Ground Attack) at Bodø Main Air Station * No. 337 Squadron RNoAF - (Helicopters) at Bardufoss Main Air Station * No. 339 Squadron RNoAF - (Helicopters) at Bardufoss Main Air Station * No. 719 Squadron RNoAF - (Air Transport) South Norway Air Force Command * No. 332 Squadron RNoAF - (Ground Attack) at Rygge Airbase * No. 335 Squadron RNoAF - (Heavy Transport) * No. 336 Squadron RNoAF - (Ground Attack) * No. 338 Squadron RNoAF - (Ground Attack) * No. 720 Squadron RNoAF - (Helicopter Transport) * Vaernes Flight School Air Defense [[Nike Hercules|'Nike Hercules Surface-to-Air Missile']] * Asker Air Defense Battery - southwest of Oslo at Asker * Valer Air Defense Battery - near Rygge Airbase in Våler, Hedmark * Trogstad Air Defense Battery - southwest of Trøgstad at Hamnås * Nes Air Defense Battery - near Gardermoen Air Station [[MIM-23 Hawk|'NOAH Light Air Defense Surface-to-Air Missiles']] * Værnes Air Station - 9 launchers * Ørland Main Air Station - 9 launchers * Bodø Main Air Station - 9 launchers * Evenes Airport - 9 launchers * Andøya Air Station - 9 launchers * Bardufoss Air Station - 9 launchers Other separate air defense units include: * 22 Light Air Defense Artillery Batteries * 9 Home Guard Light Air Defense Artillery Batteries Other Units Hans Majestet Kongens Garde King's Guards regiment did ceremonial duties, also was a mechanized rapid-deployment regiment. It also had a different structure compared to the other mechanized regiments: * 1. Kompagnie - (Rifle Company) * 2. Kompagnie - (Rifle Company) * 3. Kompagnie - (Band and Drill Company, also doubled as Medical and Supports) * 4. Kompagnie - (Support and Headquarters Company) * 5. Kompagnie - (Training Company) Norwegian Home Guard The "Home Guard" was not the same as the Army Reserve, up to this day, when Norwegians become 18 they are required to do national service for one year and were assigned to a "Home Guard District" each of about five to ten platoons. If a war was started, those who were eligible and had done their training would be assigned to platoons and be on home defense duty. In 1989 the home guard was made up of 470 platoons with about 1/6 of them solely anti-aircraft. Each Home Guard Platoon had the following structure: * Headquarters under Lieutenant * 3 to 6 Infantry Sections (Changed Depending on area) * Machine Gun Section * Anti-tank Section No. 717 Squadron RNoAF The 717th Squadron had three Falcon 20ECM used for private and special transport. They were mostly at Oslo Airport, but didn't have a main headquarters base. Notes References Category:Norwegian Army Category:Structures of military commands and formations in 1989 Category:Military units and formations of the Norwegian Army